clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Items
{|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%; " !colspan="4" |''Currently'' available items in Club Penguin |- !Item!!How to obtain!!Image |- !colspan="4" |Non-Member items |- |Rockhopper's Key Pin||Can be found at the last page of the book The Journal of Captain Rockhopper in the Book Room.|| |- |Friendship Bracelet||The item is at the last page of the book Rockhopper and the Stowaway in the Book Room.|| |- |Tour Guide Hat||By accomplishing the Tour Guide Test at the Ski Village|| |- |Miners Helmet||By picking it up at the Gold Mine|| |- |Amulet||By entering the Dojo Courtyard|| |- |Gourmet O'Berries||By completing the Puffle Care Quest|| |- |Online Safety Sweater||By completing the Club Penguin's Safety Quiz|| |- |UK Hoodie||By entering the code FREEHOOD or VETEMENT in Unlock Items Online NOTE: If you put in both the codes, the second code will give you 500 coins.|| |- |Green Crosshatched Hoodie||By entering the code D23EXP11 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Glowing Pumpkin Head||By entering the code PUMPKIN1 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Guitar Shirt||by entering the code MMCODE12 to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Puffle Headphones||By entering the code HPHONES1 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Celadon Alien Mask||By entering the code UFOMASKE to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Celadon Alien Costume||By entering the code UFOANZUG to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Stealth Tracker||By entering the code EPFAGENT to Unlock Items Online|| |- |King's Crown||By entering the code DJUBILEE to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Blue Tracksuit||By entering the code DSKYRIDE to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Tricorn Hat||By entering the code SOMBRERO to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Ghost Costume||By entering CHILLING or FANTASMA or GHOSTTOT to Unlock Items Online or by picking it up in the Costume Trunk NOTE: If you put in both the codes, the second code will give you 500 coins.|| |- |Bunch of Balloons||By entering the code PRESENTE or FRIGHTEN or 11SPIDER or REDBOOK3 or BIRTHDAY to Unlock Items Online NOTE: If you put in all the codes, the second, third and forth codes will give you 500 coins.|| |- |Eyepatch||By entering the code ELPIRATA to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Gray Pirate Coat||By entering the code UNPIRATA to Unlock Items Online|| |- |The Tree Topper||By entering the code SURPRISE to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Laptop||By entering the code STAYSAFE or TO2EGURO to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Purple Dragon Costume and Purple Dragon Feet||By entering the code HAPPYCNY to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Popcorn||By entering the code FILMSTAR to Unlock Items Online|| |- |Mask of Justice||By entering the code MASQUE01 or HEROMASK in Unlock Items Online NOTE: If you put in both the codes, the second code will give you 500 coins.|| |- |TIE Fighter Pilot Costume||By entering the code BARONFEL in Unlock Items Online|| |- |5 Years Celebration Hat||By entering the code ORGULHO5 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |The Hornament Hat||By entering the code HOLIDAY1 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Presents||By entering the code R3YES014 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Bears Pond (x10) and Mossy Log (x10)||By entering the code BEARS418 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |French 5th Year Party Hat||By entering the code CADEAUCP in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Checkered Flag||By entering the code RACEFLAG in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Bear Costume||By entering the code BEARCUBS in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Blue Border Collie Hat||By entering the code PUFFLES1 in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Park Ranger Hat||By entering the code NATLPARK in Unlock Items Online|| |- |Snowflake Costume||By entering the code BEFROZEN in Unlock Items Online|| |- !colspan="4" |Card-Jitsu Items |- !colspan="4" |Card-Jitsu |- |White Ninja Belt |rowspan="9"|Playing Card-Jitsu | |- |Yellow Ninja Belt | |- |Orange Ninja Belt | |- |Green Ninja Belt | |- |Blue Ninja Belt | |- |Red Ninja Belt | |- |Purple Ninja Belt | |- |Brown Ninja Belt | |- |Black Ninja Belt | |- |Ninja Mask||By defeating Sensei in Card-Jitsu|| |- !colspan="4" |Card-Jitsu Water |- |Helmet of Oceans |rowspan="4"|Playing Card-Jitsu Water | |- |Torrent Mask | |- |Waterfall Coat | |- |Wave Sandals | |- |Water Gem |Defeating Sensei in Card-Jitsu Water | |- !colspan="4" |Card-Jitsu Fire |- |Fiery Helmet |rowspan="4"|Playing Card-Jitsu Fire | |- |Lava Mask | |- |Magma Coat | |- |Flame Sandals | |- |Fire Gem||Defeating Sensei in Card-Jitsu Fire|| |- !colspan="4" |Card-Jitsu Snow |- |Blizzard Helmet |rowspan="14"|Playing Card-Jitsu Snow | |- |Icy Mask | |- |Coat of Frost | |- |Glacial Sandals | |- |Black Ice Headband | |- |Frozen Armor | |- |The Flurry | |- |Ice Cap Cuffs | |- |Black Ice Training Plates | |- |Cold Snap Sandals | |- |Storm Cloud Bracers | |- |Fire Nunchaku | |- |Water Hammer | |- |Snow Shuriken | |- |Snow Gem |rowspan="3"|Defeating Tusk in Card-Jitsu Snow | |- |Tusk's Cape | |- |Snow Gem Pin|| |- !colspan="4" |Member items |- |Moss Key Pin||By following the Giant Squid in Puffle Rescue|| |- |Puffle Trainers||By completing Task 1 in the Puffle Care Quest|| |- |Puffle Groomer Outfit||By completing Task 2 in the Puffle Care Quest|| |- |Puffle Hotel Cap||By completing Task 3 in the Puffle Care Quest|| |- |Spa Towel||By completing Task 4 in the Puffle Care Quest|| |- |Rainbow Puffle||By completing the Puffle Care Quest and launching out of the Rainbow Cannon to the Cloud Forest|| |- |Gold Puffle||By finding 15 pieces of Gold Nuggets and then going to the Golden Jackhammer to power it|| |- !colspan="4" |Pins |- Picnic Bundle Pin||By clicking on it at the Lighthouse.|| Coin Codes For coin codes found in books, see this page. 100 coins *BAFTATHX 500 coins *DECNLR10 *JUNNLR11 *MMCODE11 *TOGETHER *REDBEARS *3CARAMEL *LOVESNOW *JAZZJAKE *JAPANTEA *74YELLOW *DARKSTAR *EQUIPE10 *THEWALLS *COFFEE12 *TOMATO22 *CANDYKAI *SILVER14 *KLUTZY15 *ARTICO20 *AMARELO6 *REDPLAZA *34GUITAR *PURPLE16 *NUESTROS *GRANAZUL *GAMBAS64 *TECLADOS *ROSADOJO *VERMELHO *DESLIGAR *FRIGHTEN *11SPIDER *REDBOOK3 *MARTILLO *GARYIGLU *ELTOMATE *CARAMELO *POPCORN1 *BLUEBOOT *15KLUTZY *ICEBERGS *PEZGLOBO *DULCEDUL *17PUFFLE *SUSHICHA *GOLDSTAR *24PRUNES *VINNIE24 *GUITARRA *ESPONJAS *CUPCAKES *KINDNESS *PINTAR13 *ACABADO9 *DOLPHIN2 *PLANET21 *J2CARROT *MUYBLANC *EGLEFINO *JUNTOS20 *PIZZAS64 *TOMATE22 *BALASKAI *ESKLUTZY *PIZZERIA *PINTE400 *OCULOS12 *LESNIEVE *9JETPACK *HEARTIES *BAHNFREI *SARDINA1 *6CELESTE *J69RUTA2 *LAMPARAS *DELFINES *PUFFITOS *MAGICAS9 *EPFTOTAL *PERFORAR *COOKIE90 *DIAMOND9 *12CANNON *CELESTES *DIRECTOR *TELEFONO *CADENCEC *ALTAVOZ4 *FOOTBAL1 *TREEBASE *LOLZ2331 *MEISTERN *SCHUSS21 *VERDEORO *TIARCTIC *DIAMANTE *TERMINAR *VAMOSEPF *OSOSTRES *MASQUE01 *HEROMASK *HELDEN74 *PLANETA6 *GOLFINHO *TEABLACK *14COOKIE *VOLCANO2 *COMBATIR *ACADEMIA *POLICIAS *ORANGE20 *SILVER21 *SKIMEDAL *CAMERA90 *DOUTORH6 *FRUTILLA *HIPHOP18 *CASCADA2 *54VOLCAN *TEBLANCO *AMULETOS *PESCADOS *GASOLINA *REDSCARF *NOWHERE7 *PERCIVAL *REINDEER *BETAHAT5 *PLUMPKIN *REDHYPER *MONSTER3 *SCIENCE8 *ICESKATE *GREENCOW *10SHIELD *DRILLERS *CHIMNEY7 *FUNSANTA *XMASPRES 700 coins *MISTERIO 1000 coins *KEYBOARD *DRUMROLL *PINKDOJO 2500 coins *MMCODE13 5000 coins *TUBERIDE Totals *100 coins - 1 *500 coins - 139 *700 coins - 1 *1000 coins - 3 *2500 coins - 1 *5000 coins - 1 *Grand Total - 81,800 Category:Items Category:Free Items Category:Coins